Oh, We met over Margaritas
by Doodle033
Summary: Wood&Original Character Jennifer Stranger Jennifer is nursing a broken heart at a Pub in london, the same one that the Quidditch Team, the Shooting Stars just happen to pick to celebrate winning the first game of the semifinals. Fred has his girl, Shannon
1. Oh, We met over Margaritas

_A/n I wrote this for Jennifer, aka the main character of this story, because she's just kool like that. This is my first Harry Potter Fic, so please, go easy on me. Hope you Guys Like It!_

**One night stand?**

**Chapter One: Oh, we met over margaritas.**

Jennifer sat on the bar stool, fiddling with her belly button ring, while trying to drown herself in dry martini's. "Bar-_hic_-tender. sniff Another martini please, on the rocks, and hurry up with it." She wiped another stray tear from her eye, and lt. her mind wander. Her raven black hair was mussed and a few strands fell onto her tear-stained cheeks. Her deep sapphire blue eyes overflowed with tears once again, and she once again downed the martini the bartender provided her. _Why did I have to let myself get attached? This won't happen again, I won't let myself attached._ She ran her finger along the rim of the glass. Jennifer sighed and deeper into her thoughts, not aware of who walked through the door of the pub.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Congrats Oliver, nice save today!" Grinned Fred Weasley. The girl on his arm smiled at Oliver.

"Yea Oliver, it was bloody fantastic!" She grinned at him, then at Fred. "You too Fred, you saved your chasers from a couple of close calls." Fred blushed slightly, regained his composure, and one-armed hugged his girl, pulling her closer into his side.

"Thanks Babe, but you're just trying to make me feel better next to Super Keeper over here." He smirked, and ruffled Oliver's hair. Oliver leaned away and batted at Fred's arm playfully.

"Cut it out Weasley, Or I'll send a bludger after you!" Oliver said sarcastically. "not that there's a bludger in the entire Wizarding World that could stop you!" The rest of the quidditch team was around the Pub already, Fred and Oliver had to pick up Shannon, aka Fred's lady friend, which made them late. One of the chasers, Jon Joahanson, Spotted Oliver and rushed over. Jon slung his arm around him, and walked him over to the rest of his buddies.

"Hey Olli, good game today, you saved the game!" Everyone patted the Scottish keeper on the back.. They were referring of course to the game they played that day, against the Chudley Cannons. Oliver had played a shut out game, and so had the other keeper, then the Seeker found the snitch and the game was one. Everyone had given Oliver Credit for keeping the score at zero.

"Hey, Olli, there's a girl at the bar over there, and she seems lonely." Fred said with a suggestive grin. He looked at the figure with long black hair running down her back, leaned over the bar. Oliver was mystified. The girls blue jeans were tighter around the hips and thighs but became loose and baggy around the calves and ankles. She wore All black Etnies, and a navy blue T-shirt. The look on the girl's face though, that's what drew Oliver in. She had unshed tears sparkling in her eyes, her cheeks wet with the ones she couldn't control. Her red lips were quivering in a pout and she was occupied with staring into her wine glass. With out realizing it he was walking over to her, almost in a trance. Oliver twined through the packed pub and sat next to her. She didn't even look up from her martini.

"Hey, Are you OK?" Oliver asked shyly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Hey, are you OK?" **Jen heard a Scottish accent asked quietly. She didn't look up, assuming that no one would talk to a drunk girl like her. "Hello? Are you deaf? Are you OK?" She heard the voice again, this tie it was full of concern. She looked up this time, and found herself gazing into hazel eyes. "OK, I guess the last statement doesn't count if you heard me" Wood said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed at his stupid comments.

"I'm, I'm just upset, that's all." She replied meekly, not wanting to tell some stranger her life story. Especially since it was so depressing.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Eric, how was you're evening?" Jen asked, reaching up and kissing her boyfriend of a year on the lips. Eric drew away from the kiss, and sighed heavily. Jen stared, confused. He had never done that before, not since she'd knew him, not since they started going out. She started to get nervous, not sure where this was going, although deep in her gut she did. Her throat started to close, tears started coming but she kept her composure. "Eric, honey, what's wrong?" She asked calmly, although there was a slight quiver in her voice. _

"_There is no easy way to say this Jen. I was…. I was Unfaithful. I slept with the sme woman since we got together, and… And I am leaving you to get married to her. I'm so sorry I did this to you Jen. I'm sorry I brought you along for the ride. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Eric turned around and walked out Jen's front door._

Jen never saw him again after that, it was two weeks ago, and she didn't want to. If she did she would surely have a hex or two to share with him. Even though she knew that it wasn't her fault she was still torn up inside wondering what she did wrong, why wasn't she good enough to keep a man happy. She stopped herself before she began to dwell on those thoughts again. She looked back up at Oliver and examined him more thoroughly. He had an oval face, prominant nose, Brownish Hazel eyes. His hair was short and messy. His eyebrows were expressive, his lips were thin, the bottom fuller than the top. _Wow, he's got sexy lips._ _Wait a minute, when you are depressed over a guy, then you aren't supposed to be thinking another man's lips are sexy. Even though, they kind of are. _She blushed and Oliver followed suit. Oliver gathered up the courage to brush away one of the stray strands of her glossy black hair from her face. Jen kept her eyes down, refusing to let herself to become smitten with the man. "Thank you for wondering about me. I don't think I caught the name." Jen said, more bravely than she felt.

"I didn't tell you, I'm Oliver Wood. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jennifer Stranger. Pleased to meet you as well Oliver." Jen replied, and then it hit her. He was _Oliver freaking Wood. _The hottest quidditch player in the league, and he was kind of hitting on her, only better. He was trying to make her feel better. She giggled like a school girl on the inside, suddenly feeling giddy and forgetting all about her guy issues. "Are you the Oliver Wood of the Shooting Stars Quidditch team? The one that just one the semi-finals of the division championship?"

"Wow, someone knows their quidditch facts now don't you?" Oliver said, amused he had found a girl that didn't scream like a groupie when he met them.

"I'm a fan of your team." She said simply. She flashed him a small smile, as if inviting him to stay and talk.

"So, Jen, where are you from?" Oliver asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm an american girl from Pennsylvania. I moved here when I got my letter to Hogwarts. I graduated a few years ago, and I couldn't find a way to leave England, so now I live in the Wizarding Communities in London. It's just so, interesting here, there's always something going on." Jen said.

"That's interesting, an American. That's cool." _And hot._ Oliver smiled at her and she blushed again. They talked for about a half an hour before Fred and Shannon walked over. Oliver smiled at the pair and introduced them. "Jen, this is Fred Weasley and his Girl Shannon, I told you about them. Fred's a mate of mine. I think you'll like them." Shannon sat down, her jeans hugging her small hips. She was wearing a black "Beatles" Shirt. Her brown hair had a few blonde streaks in it and she wore it in a bob that was to her ears. "Jen, Shannon is an American also, she's from Connecticut." Jen and Shannon exchanged polite smiles, Fred wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nice to meet a fellow American Jen. What state are you from?" Shannon asked, curious.

"Pennsylvania." Jen said. The four talked casually until it got late. When it hit 2 A.M., the bartender starting shooing people out of the premises. Fred and Shannon left to head back to his hotel room. When Jen paid for her bar tab and started heading out the door after them Oliver caught up with her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come back to hang out with me at the hotel, I'm sure there will be a couple of after parties there, Fred and Shannon will be there, and I want to show you a good time." Oliver flashed her a charming smile, and Jen's insides melted. She couldn't refuse even if she was the coldest human being on earth.

"I guess I can, I'm not working tomorrow." Jen said.

"Great, c'mon then, let's go!" Oliver grabbed her hand and they walked together out of the pub, laughing and talking all the way back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n Yea this Chappie may get a little Graphic, so if you don't like fluff or… close contact? Then you shouldn't read it and wait for the next chapter to be written. I warned you, but I think you'll like it anyway. Thanks for viewing!_

**Oh, We met over Margaritas**

**Chapter Two- One Night Stand?**

The after-party was still swinging around 3:15 a.m. Some of the guys, including Fred were playing beer-pong in an attempt to get as wasted as humanly possible. Shannon watched, because "She didn't drink much". Oliver and Jennifer found a cozy corner where they laughed and talked. After a while, and a few more Margaritas, they were kissing and running their fingers through each other's hair. They made their way over to the leather couch, where Jen straddled Wood's lap and kissed him intensely. Their lips battled, their tongues became intertwined, both of them wanting to be dominate. Wood rubbed his hands up and down her back, and Jen pressed herself as close as she could get to his chest.

When it was after 4:00 a.m. All the guys started leading their girls to their rooms. Shannon and Fred were already gone, and as the numbers started dwindling Oliver brought Jen to his door. They briefly made out before Oliver had to pull away to fumble with his room key and open the door. They were making out as they walked into the room and Wood shut the door with his foot. Oliver pulled Jen's shirt over her head and she followed suit. Jen felt her small fingers on his muscular back and she was in a moment of pure bliss and passion. Wood carried her to the king size bed in the hotel room and placed her gently on the mattress.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jen opened her eyes in a room she had never seen before. She started to panic, she tried to remember what happened the night before. Then it all hit her like a sack of bricks. She, she just had a one night stand, With Oliver Wood, The Shooting Stars Quidditch Keeper. _So that means, if I turn over, then I'll see a really hot quidditch player in my bed… erm **his** bed. _ She rolled over and Wood opened his eyes a little. One arm snaked around her and pulled her body closer to him, he then fell back asleep. Jen stayed awake, she looked at the small digital alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 8:00 a.m. She sighed and snuggled into his chest, if she was going to have a one nightstand, she was at least going to make it last.

When Oliver fully awoke it was 10:15 a.m. and He saw raven black hair fill his vision. He kissed her head and quietly got up and put on a pair of baggy jeans. Jen sat up in bed and covered herself with her sheet. "Sleep well?" Oliver asked Jen, trying to get over the awkward silence that enveloped the room.

She sighed. "I slept well." She fake smiled, there were a million things running through her mind and she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to be a one-night stand. She felt a genuine connection with him last night, and she wasn't sure how he felt about her.

He sighed. He knew this was how it was going to be the morning after. He had been swept up in the excitement, the passion. He didn't want her to fade away into all the other girls that he had slept with, even though they were just a few and he still wrote them once in a while. _Wow, this is weird. I always felt weird after I did something like this bit I never felt like I didn't want her to leave…_ He looked at her, sitting upright on his bed, hair messy and a thoughtful look on her face. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "Listen, I really like you. I don't want this to be a one night stand. SO why don't we meet at the London Quidditch Pitch tomorrow at Four. My practice ends at 3:30 so I'll bet ready by the time you get there. Is that all right with you? I can show you how I really give my dates a good time." He smiled hopefully, and Jen seemed to consider the offer carefully. After a while she finally spoke.

"I don't know. I guess I could…"

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next Jen wandered over to the London quidditch pitch at around 2:00. She saw the Red and Yellow uniforms and realized that was Wood's team practicing. She walked down the aisles until she found a seat behind the goal posts. The entire stadium was empty, and she was quiet and she never took her eyes off of the three metal rings lined up in front of her. Wood, his back to her, watched the opposing chasers carefully; she guessed the team was scrimmaging amongst each other. For each shot that was made, and there were near twenty from the time she showed up, he saved fifteen, which were not bad odds at all. She nearly burst with pride, why she wasn't sure. She watched him for an hour and a half when the captain blew the whistle and practice ended. Oliver flew over to George and Jon when they pointed in her direction. Wood then hopped on his broom and flew over to the stands to where she was sitting.

"How long have you been here, Jen?"

"A while." She grinned at the confused look on his face. _He's cute when he thinks. _

"Really?" Oliver said. He simply could not believe that she was here. He hadn't thought she even show up. But she was here, and he smiled broadly. "I have to go get changed. Will you wait here for me?"

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll wait." She grinned at him and his insides turned to mush. He started to walk away and turned back to look at her.

"Thanks For coming Jen." They exchanged smiles again and Wood walked off, happier than he had been in a while.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, are you coming on or what?" Wood grinned, as she was hesitant t climb on the back of his broom with him. He offered her his hand, and she took it. She swung her left leg over his Nimbus 2001and straddled the broom. When she was holding on Wood kicked off of the ground, and Jen clung to him tightly. Shannon and Fred were following behind them, because they were going to double date. Shannon was clinging to Fred, and she looked over to Jen and smiled brightly. As the four flew over the London skyline (courtesy of an averting spell to keep muggle eyes away from them), Jen watched all the people below them scurry along the streets like tiny ants. She sighed and pulled herself closer to Oliver's muscular back. Oliver smiled inwardly and leaned forward slightly to make his broom gain speed. "You know Jen, we could have apparated there, but that takes all the fun out of flying." Oliver joked, and Jen responded by kissing his neck gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oliver's Point of View- 

_Wait until she sees where I'm taking her, she would never guess that we're going to a muggle amusement park, I hope that she will enjoy herself. Eh, I'm sure she will, after all, I love this place. They have the best candy, and a great view of the countryside when you're on the Ferris wheel. I love that new Roller Coaster that they put in. :**He feels Jen's body pull in closer to his back**: Wow, she's perfect, just… perfect._

End POV 

_A/n All right guys, that's the end of this chapter, if it was to short please forgive me. If you are actually taking the time to read this than I would like to say that I enjoy getting reviews, not because I like to hog them, but because I like to read what people think I should do to make this better. Also, I am going to fix the team that Oliver plays on, most of the fanfiction that I have read say that he plays for Puddemere United, and so, me being clueless as to what team he plays on, am changing it to that team as soon as I can. Once again, I want to thank you for reading this, and please review. It only takes a second, and I love reading them…_


End file.
